Most mechanical watches with so-called complicated work indicate other information than merely the time. Some complications such as the indication of a watch's power reserve, a perpetual calendar or the phases of the moon, for example, are put on the watch dial. Putting several complications into one watch can overload the dial and make the information difficult to read. Too much information can also detract from the dignity of the watch.